


In the stacks

by clandestini



Series: Down and dirty at uni [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: “Afraid someone’s heard you?” he asked. “That they’ll come looking, find you like this? Like a little whore, desperate for cock?” Stiles mewled around the makeshift gag when a brutal thrust pushed him up on the tip of his toes and he scrambled to balance himself.“No, no, take it, take all of it.”





	

They’d talked everything through in detail beforehand to make sure that they were both on the same page and comfortable with was going to happen. Still, Stiles had never imagined it would feel like _this_. Derek’s thrusts were hard and fast and it was only the fact that his own underwear was stuffed into his mouth that kept him from moaning so loudly that people would come running to see what was going on. They were partially hidden in the reading corner of the library but anyone happening to walk by would see everything. The thought both scared and thrilled him and he couldn’t help looking around nervously. Derek noticed, of course, and chuckled in his ear.

“Afraid someone’s heard you?” he asked. “That they’ll come looking, find you like this? Like a little whore, desperate for cock?” Stiles mewled around the makeshift gag when a brutal thrust pushed him up on the tip of his toes and he scrambled to balance himself.

“No, no, take it, take all of it.” Derek grunted as he gripped his hips tightly and pulled Stiles back down and he was really grateful that he’d prepared himself earlier. He’d been buzzing with nervous energy the whole day and when he finally received Derek’s message he’d all but sprinted towards the nearest bathroom to get ready. He’d grumbled a bit about it at first, saying that it would kill the mood to get a warning in advance but Derek had firmly insisted and right now Stiles was glad that he had. He doubted that he would’ve been able to sit through his lectures in the morning otherwise. And even if he knew what was going to happen it had still been thrilling when Derek pounced on him, bent him over the sofa and fucked into him without so much as a by-your-leave. Derek seemed to enjoy it as well, judging by the strength of his thrusts and how vocal he was. They both liked a bit of dirty talk but tonight he’d had taken it to a whole another level. He was harsh and crude, almost too mean, and Stiles couldn’t get enough of it.  

”And what if the librarian comes this way, huh?” he asked. “What if he hears all of your slutty moaning and decides to investigate?” He pinched Stiles’ nipples roughly and enjoyed the way his boyfriend shuddered around him. “What if he sees you taking it up the ass like a _dirty_ _little_ _slut_?” Derek continued and punctuated the last three words with punishing thrusts before stilling, buried deep and grinding his hips in a small circle. The fabric of his jeans was coarse against Stiles’ heated, sensitive skin and he shivered when Derek draped himself over his back to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe you’d like him to? Would you want that? Yeah, I think you do. You’d blush and squirm and try to get away from my cock when he looks at you but all you’d really want is for him to see what a little whore you are. How much you love cock.” Stiles whined and shook his head, humiliation colouring his cheeks crimson red, and Derek laughed, picking up the pace again.  
“Don’t even try to deny it, slut, your little cock is so hard from this.” His hand travelled down, teasing over Stiles’ stomach before gripping his cock firmly. “So turned on, just from the thought that anyone would see you like this.” Stiles whined again, feeling his orgasm approaching fast as Derek started to stroke his cock.

“Bet you have thought about him, haven’t you? How he’d bend you over the desk, pound you good and hard? Take it out on your ass the next time you return your books late? Fucking _wreck_ you.” And with that Stiles came with a strangled yell, collapsing forward when his arms couldn’t support his weight anymore. Derek fucked him right through his orgasm and Stiles keened when his softening cock was rubbed against the sofa, too sensitive for that kind of friction.

“Oh, fuck it, you little slut” Derek moaned, his thrusts starting to get erratic and Stiles knew that he was getting close. “Take it, fuck, just take it.” And with a muffled grunt Derek shoved in hard one last time before coming as well. A few moments passed when both of them panted softly, trying to get their breath back and then Derek just pulled out and left him there, bare-assed, bent over the sofa and with come dripping down his legs. Stiles trembled as he got to his feet, trying to get dressed as fast as possible before anyone found him like that.

When he stumbled outside the library on unsteady legs he was suddenly pulled into a warm hug and Derek pressed a tender kiss to his temple.  
“You ok?” he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles’ back, and got a tired nod in response. “Let’s get you home then” Derek continued and half-guided, half-carried Stiles to the car that he’d parked near the entrance. “We’ll get you out of those clothes and into a nice bath, and then I’d thought we’d order pizza. Sounds good?”

“Sounds great” Stiles mumbled before closing his eyes and taking a little nap. He knew that Derek would insist on carrying him inside anyway.


End file.
